warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Harbingers of Ruin
Progression or Conclusion Sorry to ask, but I would appreciate if anyone could please take the time to answer something. Is it worth going into greater detail about the ranking system or adding specific characters? If not then i'll leave the article as it is. Valsbard (talk) 14:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) I would like to see more, this Warband is interesting, nice to see somebody realize that Khornes more about martial might and honor than foaming at the mouth and bloodlust.(though both are quite fun to write/read about)T42 (talk) 19:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Also one tiney issue, you mention the use scorcery, Khorne is the patron god of hating majiks. I know SOME canon depictions have scorcers in Khornes forces but trust me, those are pretty flimsy depictions.T42 (talk) 19:20, December 20, 2013 (UTC) - Thank you for the response, but i'm aware of Khorne's stance on magic. While the sorcery in question ultimately boils down to a series of blood rituals, its exact nature is noted under the traditions section, it's still on the line of what might be acceptable. Most people I spoke to stated that Khorne's opposition to magic largely began when it came down to lobbing fireballs at people, mind control and such. Not so much enhantments to retain combat effectiveness in the face of weakness (wards against psykers usually) or summoning daemons. As such the warband's use of it to retain self control could be seen as a betrayal of their god or acceptable depending upon the person. It's one of a number of potentially hypocritical failings I added due to their attitude which suggests they themselves might not be fufilling Khorne's wishes. The warband is claiming they are Khorne's true servants and more or less spit on all other followes who go into berserker rages, seeing them as failing their god. I didn't want to be seen as calling them perfect, and trying to make it obvious much of the article is from their perspective and they have just as many failings. In other words pulling a "they can never be Ultramarines" move with writing. Valsbard (talk) 23:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Use Daemonic rituals. Sorcery and khone (unless C.S Goto is involved, but he thinks khorne is the god of all chaos) do notmix well...best example is the psycher slaves used in Khonreitte arenas after being hooked up to a collar that weakens and negates their powers. We going out tonight to kick out every light, We're going til the world stops turning as we burn it to the ground tonight (talk) 19:30, December 20, 2013 (UTC) - I'd be open to the idea, but could I please ask if you could think of how daemonic rituals could be used to retain self-control? Sorry, it's just most of what I know relating to them involves either binding a daemon to a weapon or host, or summoning one but not much else. Valsbard (talk) 23:28, December 21, 2013 (UTC)